Love will always stay strong
by ZombieZapper101
Summary: There are new dragons at the temple and one dies. Then a shen gong wu that allows to bring people back to life activates. Can Kimiko use it to save the one she loves? Rated:M just to be safe. Please leave comments about the story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: He's Gone

Disclamer: I don't own Xialion Showdown and never will. I do own the secptor of life.

(Author's Note): Couples:KimikoXO.C, OmiXClay, JackXRaimundo, OCXOC, OCXOC,

Chapter 1: He's Gone

(Kimiko's P.O.V.)

He's gone. The boy I loved is gone.

I hate Jack Spicer and Raimundo Pedousa!

(FlashBack)

The gunshot, the fight all lead to Spicer, he should be dead.

Because I loved R.J instead of him, he pulled out a gone and shot at me.

R.J loved me so much, that he jumped in front of the bullet and took it.

Then while Clay,Omi,and Raimundo fought Jack and his bots,I checked on R.J and saw blood oozing from his chest and all over his monk robes.

"Dojo!",I exclamined.

"Yeah Kimiko","Woah what happened to R.J",he asked.

"Help".R.J got out.

"We have to get him back to the temple",I said."Omi,Clay,Raimundo,I'm taking R.J back to the temple,when your done ,call me and me and Dojo will come pick you up.",I said.

"Okay,but we're not far from the temple,we will walk",said Clay.

"Okay,let's go Dojo",I said.

Then Dojo,me,and an unconcious R.J,headed back to the temple.

(End Flashback)

There he was laying in front of me dead, I said to him,even though he couldn't hear me "R.J., I love you and I always will."

I left 15 minutes later.

"What is wrong, my friend Kimiko", asked Omi.

"He's..He's..DEAD,the boy I love is Dead!",I screamed and bursted into tears.

"I will tell Clay,Raimundo,and Master Fung",said Omi as he ran off.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Secptor Of Life

Disclamer:I don't own Xialion Showdown. But I do own the sceptor of life

Thank you for the reviews: Chozo Warrior 01 and sciencefictionsquirrel !

Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!

Chapter 2:The Secptor of Life

(The next day after the funeral)

(Kimiko's P.O.V.)

I can't belive it, he's gone and there was a secret surprise for me, and I had a surprise for him, but I can't show him and he can't show me because he's gone.

I hope there's a life saving shen gong wu that can bring him back.

(Dojo's P.O.V.)

Man, R.J. was my best friend, he and Kimiko always treated me with respect, unlike Raimundo calling me a gecko and playing jokes on me, Clay always having me take him to that "Billy Bob's All You Can Eat Buffet", and Omi always using the Orb Of Tournami on me.

BLING! The Scroll! "Yes, I have to get the others!", I said aloud.

(Omi's P.O.V.)

I saw Dojo coming with the shen gong wu scroll and saw Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, heading to Master Fung and Dojo, I better see what's going down.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Hey guys, shen gong wu alert!", exclamined Dojo.

"Woah", exclamined Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Raimundo said at the same time.

"Ahh, the secptor of life, able to bring someone back to life and give them three extra lives", said Master Fung.

(Kimiko's P.O.V.)

"Yes, the secptor of life, I can use it to bring R.J. back and we can be togheter!

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: He's Got It?

Disclamer:I don't own Xialion Showdown or anything of it, but I do own the Secptor of Life, the charcter R.J.,and this story.

Author's Note:I am so sorry I haven't updated this story, I lost the copy that had the whole story, and I have to redo it, so now on with the story.

Chapter 3: He's Got It

(Dojo's P.O.V.)

After I told the gang about the Sceptor of Life, I started to sense it, and it was coming from the temple! "Guy's, I'm sensing the secptor, and it's coming from R.J's room!", I said hurring towards the temple.  
(Two hour's Later)

After two hours of looking, we finally found the secpter in R.J's bag in his dorm. We told Master Fung and he took it and hid it in the vault. "We will try to bring R.J. back tommorow.", he said.

(Kimiko's P.O.V.)

"Darn it, I wanted to bring R.J. back right now", I muttered. After Master Fung left, I pulled in Raimundo,and Clay and told them the plan. We would try to bring him back or fail trying.

End Chapter 3

A/N:This is Chapter 3, and I'm sorry that I've haven't updated, because I lost my orignal copy and now I have to make it up off the top of my head. Well, when I put up more chapters, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Back

Disclamer: I do not own Xialion Showdown or anything of it.

Author's Note: This chapter may be short, more fluff in more chapters.Thank you for the reviews: pinkypu19932006!

Chapter 4:I'm Back

(Omi's P.O.V.)(Midnight)(Temple roof)

I saw Kimiko run out of the Shen-Gong-Wu vault with the Sceptor Of Life with Raimundo and Clay

towards R.J.'s grave! They lifted up his coffin and ripped the top off, and Kimiko shouted "SECPTER OF LIFE!" "Kimiko Wait!", I shouted.

(Kimiko's P.O.V.)

"SECPTOR OF LIFE!", I shouted. Then a bright white light appered in R.J's coffin, his skin turned brighter,his eyes were trying to open,and his heart started beating again. "Come on R.J, come back and we can be toghter!", I shouted then I heard Raimundo shout "WIND!", before kicking Clay in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him,and kicking me in the chest and I hit the temple wall, before my vision goes black, I said "Raimundo, why, I thought you were our friend.", then my vision went black.

(Raimudo's P.O.V.)

I knocked out the girl who betayed me for going to the butthole R.J. "Don't I have a surprise for you Kimiko", I said as I dragged her to my room in the temple.

(R.J.'s P.O.V.)

After the flash, I opened my eyes and I was back at the temple. "Wow, I can't belive it, I'm back. I saw Omi coming over, I stepped out of my coffin and Omi said "R.J., you're back!". I looked at him and he had a sad look on his face. "What's Wrong?", I asked. "Raimundo has betryed us again, he knocked out both Kimiko and Clay and took Kimiko back to the temple!", he shouted. "Damn it, I knew he was jealous.", I muttered. "Come on Omi, let's save Kimiko", I said as we ran off toward the temple.

End Chapter 4

A/N: This is chapter 4 and if you would like me to continue, I would like a total of 6 reviews, please.

I hope you like the story so far.


	5. Chapter 5:Saving Kimiko

Disclamer:I do not own Xialion Showdown or anything of it. Except the Sceptor of Life, the charcter R.J. and the other new charcters in later chapters.

Author's Note: Welcome to chapter 5, forget the reviews for now, this is going to get a little nasty, if do not wish to read it, you may skip to the next chapter. Thoughts are in Italics. And The monks have their own rooms.

Chapter 5:Rescueing Kimiko

(Kimiko's P.O.V.)

I woke up tied to a bed, only in my undergarments and looking at Raimundo who was only in his boxers. "About time you woke up, wench",he said. "Raimundo, why are you doing this, I thought you had come back from the Heylin side for good.", I said. "Why?", he said. "I'll tell you, I had loved you, and I was going to tell you on the day R.J. came to the temple. Either you never loved me, or you were only using him to make me jealous.", he said. "I never loved you, Raimundo.", I said. " I had loved R.J. only and I always will love him." " That's Too bad", he said. "Because we are going to make you our woman." "We?",I said confused. "Hello, Kimiko", said Jack Spicer, approching from the shadows in Raimundo's room. "Oh no, not you", I said sarcastically.

He came over and slapped me across the face and said, "Shut up, wench". He then started to take off his own clothes and they turned on the song "I'm To Sexy For My Shirt", and they started moving towards me. "_Hurry up, R.J_", I thought, closing my eyes.

A/N:Here's Chapter 5 and it's going to get good, Enjoy the others chapters, when written!


	6. Chapter 6:The Fight Pt1

Disclamer: I do not own Xialion Showdown or anything of it. I do own the Sceptor of Life and the Charcters I'm going to put in. Also the Attacks R.J and my other charcters belong to me.Some attacks may belong to someone which I have no clue about, if you see an attack in this fic and you think it belongs to someone else, please check and notify me if it does so I can update my disclamers. Thamk you!

Author's Note: Fight! This chapter is going to have a big fight! To my readers who are liking this story so far, you are going to love this chapter!

Chapter 6: The Fight (Goodbye Rai and Jack) Pt.1

(R.J's P.O.V.)

I approched Raimundo's room and me and Omi heard a scream come from inside, knowing that it was Kimiko's. I then felt something inside me snap, my blood started to boil, and my face was turning red,my eyes were turning completely black,my finger nails grew longer into claws, horns grew on the top of my forehead, and I grew a few fangs. At least I had control over my transformation. Omi asked, "R.J., what's wrong with you?" "You know that I'm the dragon of Light and Dark?", I said.

"This is my Dark Transformation,when I get really angry, I transform, or I have to concentrate really hard to summon it without rage." "Now get back", I said. I started to gather dark energy in my hands and I pushed my hands toghter and blew the door to pieces and transformed back to my regular form.

"My Dark blast drains my Dark energy", I said to Omi. "Omi, Stay here I'll take care of this".

Raimundo and Jack turned around in their boxers and they said "What the hell are you doing here", they asked. "I could ask you the same thing",I said.

"Get the hell out of here",they both shouted."Kimiko belongs to us",they said. "Kimiko belongs to no one", I said. "Are you alright Kimiko?", I asked. "Please help me R.J., I'm being raped and beaten for no reason!", she said with tears coming down her face.

Then Jack pulled out the gun that killed me before and fired out four shots, and then a pink barrier went up in front of me. "Huh", they were confused.

A/N:This is Chapter 6 and it's going to be even better in the next chapters. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7:The Fight Pt2

Disclamer:I don't own Xialion Showdown or anything of it.

Author's Note:This is the rest of the fight in Chapter 6.Sorry for the wait!

Chapter 7:The Fight Pt.2

(R.J.'s P.O.V.)

"Huh,what's up with that barrier?",Jack and Raimundo asked confused. "When I was brought back to life, I was given new powers and this is a love barrier, so as long as Kimiko loves me and I love her, this barrier will protect us both", I said. I looked at her and said, "I love you Kimiko, and I always will." "Oh R.J.", she said.

(Kimiko's P.O.V.)

R.J had just said the most romantic thing to me. "I love you too R.J and I always will". "Light Beam!", R.J. yelled. A bright beam erupted from his hand and sliced the ropes holding me in place. I picked up my clothes and R.J stood in front of me with the barrier, so I could get dressed. "Kimiko, hurry so we can take care of mister and mister gay.", he said. "Hey!", Jack and Rai said. "Why don't you go pick on some other girl, you don't have to rape Kimiko, plus I always thought you two were gay.", R.J. said.

(R.J's P.O.V.)  
"We want Kimiko, and we're bi-sexual", said Jack. "Then go get jiggy with each other.", I said. "I'm ready, R.J.", said Kimiko. "Okay, let's get it on!", I shouted.

Me armed with my light beam and dark rage.

Kimiko armed with dual swords.

Jack armed with pistols.

Rai armed with a Diamond sword.

"I'll take you on Jack!", I said. "And I'll take you on Rai!", said Kimiko.We engaged into a big battle.Rai clashed at Kimiko with his diamond sword, but she caught them in between her dual blades. Jack kept firing at me with his pistols, but I kept disentegrating the bullets with my light beam. He dropped his guns and kept trying to punch me and I caught his fists in my hand and picked, swong him around a few times, then threw him into a wall. He picked up a staff from a statue and swung at me. I used my light beam and choped it in half, then kicked him into a wall.

"You think you won?", he said as he got up and pulled out a revolver and aimed at Kimiko. "Oh no, you don't!", I shouted as I chopped his gun in half and brought my light beam through his left arm and chopped it off. "AAAAAHHHHH!", he screamed.

(Raimundo's P.O.V.)

I just heard my baby scream and saw him with one arm less. "Baby!", I screamed. Kimiko swung at my hand but I blocked it. I swung so hard, I broke one of her blades.

(Jack's P.O.V.)

I just screamed because I lost my left arm, I picked up my other revolver and aimed at Kimiko. "Oh no, you don't", R.J said before bringing his light beam across my neck, I saw no more.

(Rai's P.O.V.)

I saw my baby's head roll along the floor. "YOU!", I shouted. "I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted and tried to swing at Kimiko, but missed and before I knew it, R.J brought his light beam through my arms and across my neck, now I join my baby in Heaven or Hell.

End chapter 7

A/N: What do you think of the death of Rai and Jack? Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: It's Finally Over

Disclamer:I do not own Xialion Showdown or anything of it.

Chapter 8:It's finally over

(R.J's P.O.V.)

After Rai's head fell off, I put my arm around Kimiko's waist and said, "It;s finally over Kimiko". "R.J.?", asked Kimiko. "Yes, Kimiko", I asked. "Before you died, you said there was something for me, what was it?", she asked. "Oh yeah, I keep it right here in my pocket, this is a tough question, Kimiko,will you marry me?", I asked. Kimiko had tears in her eyes and said, "Yes, yes I will". "Awesome!", I said as I kissed her, then she fell asleep in my arms.

So I picked her up, bridal style, and took her to room and I sat her on her bed. I kissed on the forehead and before I left the room, I slipped the ring on her finger, then I headed for my room, to prepare to tell Master Fung about Rai and Jack and prepare for some vistors tommorow.

End chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9:A Nice Surprise

Disclamer: I do not own Xialion Showdown or anything of it.

Author's Note: I am so sorry, since school started; I've been behind on my stories, so here's Love Will Always Stay Strong chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Nice Surprise.

(Kimiko's P.O.V.)(8:00 A.M.)

I woke up feeling great, and saw a tray on my dresser and a card saying,

"To my beautiful wife, Kimiko, here's some breakfast and some O.J., Meet at the Oak tree, there's some people here to see us.

Yours truly,

R.J ."

"This is a nice surprise, and I wonder who could it be?", I said, getting ready, and I headed out.

(R.J.'s P.O.V.)

"Hello Kimiko, here's who came to see us", I said. I opened the door and there were my parents and Kimiko's parents. "Hello, R.J.", said my parents. "Where's that girl, you were telling us about?" "She's right here", I told them, and I put my arm around Kimiko. "We both had a hard night ", I said. Mine and Kimiko's parents stood surprised. "Not that way, she was being held against her will and I saved her." "How?" They asked. So me and Kimiko both told them about the other night, and I'm glad I left Kimiko a nice surprise.

End Chapter 9

A/N: So what do you think? Please R&R!


End file.
